brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/11 July 2012
09:45 Oh and the Space police line that contained him never appeared in stores until the price had risen three times... 09:46 G2G Horrible History time 09:46 Bye!! 09:47 why was the price risen three times? 09:47 Due to time 09:49 space police III was awesome (for me) 09:54 Yeah I know 09:58 I g2g 09:59 Bye! 09:59 bye 11:55 hi 12:29 hi 12:46 Hi 12:48 "A refreshing change is in your future." 12:48 "Honesty will award you well." 12:48 ? 12:49 Fortune Cookies. 12:50 Click F5 if you want a refreshing change 12:50 *Press F5 12:50 XD 01:00 A change for me is not constantly eating chocolate 01:00 Do you eat Willy Wonka's? XD 01:00 no, I am eating belgian chocolate 01:00 Hullo. 01:01 Neo! 01:01 You haven't been on for a while... 01:01 hello neo 01:01 Yes, Wonka . Hey, Bobby. 01:03 But, yes, Knight, I haven't been on in a while. I have been reading Harry Potter like crazy. 01:08 I have read only one HP book 01:08 I think it was the first one 01:09 I have reasd all the HP books at least 5 times each # 01:09 I'm not too big a fan of Harry Potter.. 01:10 I don't like HP that much 01:10 I love all the books/films/lego 01:10 I hated Harry Potter. I read them, now I love it. 01:11 I am reading the Goblet of Fire, and have seen the first film. 01:11 XD 01:11 I love the Goblet of Fire movie. 01:11 It has the 10th Doctor. XD 01:12 01:12 The main hero was a jerk IMO 01:12 Sometimes 01:13 Harry Potter? 01:13 Yes 01:16 The 5th movie also had Mrs. Bucket. 01:17 mrs. bucket? 01:17 01:17 From the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie. 01:17 (But I still prefer the book over the movies.) 01:18 Mrs. Bucket played Bellatrix. 01:18 I have to go. Nice chat. Bye! 01:18 So whenever I look at her in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie, I think she's going to do something evil. 01:35 Knight? 01:35 .__. 01:46 Back. 01:48 Hello 01:48 Hmm. I need to fix that avatar. 01:49 That's better. 01:49 Don't see a difference. 01:49 Knight? :l 01:49 CM4S! 01:49 I saw your Witches set. 01:49 [Wi-- [01:49 Like it? It's not done. 01:49 It's good so far. 01:50 01:50 I worked on it for an hour last night while listening to Rainbow Factory the whole time over and over again so many times that I think I've memorized the lyrics to the song. It's an awesome song. 01:50 o3o 01:50 Oh lord. 01:50 We're also getting a Rancor Pit! 01:51 Try doing it to Still Alive from Portal next time. 01:51 Rancors like to eat Jedi. 01:51 I know the lyrics to that too, 01:51 Portal is AWESOME. 01:52 Portal is fun. 01:52 Hopefully we'll see just more than this File:Series8Pirate 01:53 I heard that we're going to get a witch set for Monster Fighters! 01:53 I have the picture. 01:53 Let me link... 01:53 Knight, we're not going to fall for that. 01:53 File:MFWitches.jpg 01:54 I'm not going toc lick that 01:54 It goes to your custom thing. 01:54 You won't toc lick? 01:54 D: 01:55 Knight, can I help you with your theme somehow? 01:56 Sure, make a set, and if it's good enough, I'll let you help design. 01:56 With custom decals or with normal ones? 01:56 Normal ones. 01:57 Don't you torso/pants printing too much. 01:57 Always use face printing. 01:58 What do you mean? 01:58 Look at the sets that I already made. 01:59 Most of the figures don't have torso/pants printing. 01:59 But still some do/ 01:59 All use face printing. 01:59 IMO figs without torso printings look incomplete 01:59 I wish I could post my own customs. 01:59 But I lost my camera. 01:59 And can't use LDD. 01:59 Only don't give them torso printing if there's no good torsos for them. 02:00 You know, most times I use my own ones 02:00 Still, we don't need them in the pictures of the model. 02:00 It takes up work. 02:01 What should the car in the Witch set look like? 02:01 I'm thinking of a Hupmobile. 02:02 YES 02:02 A S8 PIC 02:02 Wait it's. 02:02 Series 2, god damn it! 02:02 I want pics! 02:03 Series 2 of what? 02:03 I think almost everyone on the wiki agrees with you. 02:04 That was awkward. 02:04 I meant CM4S 02:15 hey 02:17 Br1ck 02:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PjIhs72l0A 02:18 Hi 02:19 Woah! 02:19 That was close, I'm sitting with my sister on the other side of the room! She doesn't know! 02:19 I'll watch it later 02:19 ._. 02:20 Looks good though 02:20 Ah! I needed to ask you a favour, PM 02:21 K. Waiting. 02:24 Sent you the PM 02:24 Did you get it? 02:24 No. 02:27 Are PM's blocked? 02:27 try PMing me 02:28 Sent a PM..? 02:28 Does anyone know who Phoenix is? 02:28 02:28 Yeah 02:28 Are you talking Users or superheroes? 02:28 A Marvel Character with red hair and a Phoenix on her chest. 02:28 Is she a hero or a villain? 02:28 Shes' a female. 02:28 Hero. 02:28 02:29 Oh, she's already on the template. 02:29 LOL 02:29 Jean Grey 02:29 >:D 02:29 I did tha-- 02:29 Br1ck just tell me what youneed 02:29 Somewhere private 02:29 grr, noone else is chatting so ok... 02:30 entered this competition but it was for americans only... 02:30 I said I lived in america just to take part but there's not long left and I'm in the lead by a considerable amount. 02:30 If I win first prize, they might not agree to send it to England so that's where you come in... 02:30 I don't know yet because I havn't found out wether they'll post to England, If they don't could I get it sent to you and you send it to me? It's pretty big so I'll gladly pay the shipping fees. 02:30 I ask you because I trust you. 02:31 Let me get reading 02:31 >:O 02:31 What? 02:32 What's first prize? 02:32 Also, why would you do that? 02:32 02:33 Because the first prize is every lord of the rings set, tickets to any legoland of my choice and an exclusive poster... also the average age of my competitors is 5 years old. 02:35 o_o 02:35 I don't even have any?! 02:35 !! 02:35 Oh my god that's a HUGE prize! 02:35 -sigh- 02:35 hi everyone 02:36 Legoland is for "rich idiots who doesn't have better things to spend money on" 02:36 I guess, I might need to ask my parents. They were REALLY mad last time. 02:36 *don't have 02:36 Don't do it yet 02:36 Let me find out 02:36 Jesus, sorry, I'm sleepy today 02:36 who is going to comic con 02:36 Back. 02:37 Comic con is for "rich idiots..." 02:37 The contest a week left but I'm winning 02:37 plus it is being held in san diego 02:37 Mat. 02:37 >:O 02:37 Link? 02:37 mat your stupid for saying that 02:37 ^ 02:37 xD 02:37 Br1ck, what did you enter? 02:38 Mat! 02:38 >:o 02:38 u am back 02:39 CM4S, you want a link to the contest? 02:39 Yes. 02:39 o_O 02:39 can i join the contest 02:40 .. 02:40 -_- 02:40 what 02:40 did i do 02:41 are you sure PMs don't work? 02:41 Positive! 02:41 can i join the contest please 02:42 hellooooo! 02:42 hiya 02:42 VALCOM! 02:42 Sorry, ._. 02:42 hiya 02:42 what up 02:42 who is going to comic con no mat you cannot talk 02:43 PMs work. 02:43 what's comic con? 02:43 At comic-con 02:43 where video games and comics are talked about 02:43 cool. 02:44 A thing for "rich idiots that don't have better things to spend money on..." 02:44 02:44 "now stop asking idiotic questions and make me my cofee!" 02:44 and they might give the release of the new lego game 02:44 shut up mat 02:45 Link? 02:45 don't tell people to shut up! 02:45 "Shut up because you have different opinion than me!"? 02:45 CM4S, I'll only give it to you in PM or a safe chat. 02:45 he was being rude besides 02:45 CM4Swiak 02:45 Mywiki 02:46 br1ckanimat0r here is your coffeewww.milkandcookies.com/link/41239/detail/ 02:46 www.milkandcookies.com/link/41239/detail/ 02:46 who is going 02:47 Going where? 02:47 comic con 02:48 None of us? 02:48 thx for awnsering 02:48 I don't go to a thing for "rich idiots that don't have better things to spend money on" 02:48 <_< 02:48 >_> 02:48 who wants to help make an artical for the new game 02:49 New game? 02:49 mat apparently has something against comic con 02:49 yes the replacement for lego universe 02:49 I think the same about Legoland and sets more expensive than 9$, Samextreme8 02:49 i think mat got into a fight with a girl there 02:50 .... 02:50 Girls? In Internet? 02:51 no at comic con that is why he hates comic con 02:51 Mat. 02:51 ... 02:51 That's sexist. 02:51 Stop it. 02:51 No, it's realistic 02:51 >_> 02:52 he was poor and the girl was rich 02:52 Legoisawesome - stop talking about Mat, because then he will keep saying stuff that will make me go ">_>" 02:53 ok 02:53 Don't try to start argument only because someone disagrees with you 02:53 ty 02:53 no you were saying everything was suckish 02:53 ^_^ 02:54 Not everything, just overrated happenings for "rich idiots" 02:54 if you want coffee click the link: http://www.cartoline.it/pics/_zoom_flash.htm?immagine=scherzi_150404_01.swf 02:54 >_> 02:54 <_< 02:55 ok who thinks the new game is going to be realease in summer 2013 02:56 LEGO TRON!!! 02:56 the one replacing lego universe 02:56 tron been brought by hasbro 02:57 it would be a cool theme those 02:58 "YOU SHUT DOWN A PERFECTLY GOOD UNIVERSE!!!!!" how could you? 02:58 Hasbro and Lego can't work together 02:58 keeek 02:58 Ooo, chat background... 02:58 someone goes into lego universe *everything is frozen* 02:59 but why did they shut down the universe? 02:59 chat background? 02:59 (What was the kick for?) 02:59 Wouldn't stop talking in caps 02:59 Behind the chat. 03:00 i know that hasbro and lego cant work together but if lego could buy the the theme then yeah 03:00 It is now LEGO. 03:00 Twice, but no warning given? 03:00 No, if Hasbro and Lego were to work together = Ponies! 03:00 why did they shut down lego universe? 03:01 why did they shut down lego universe? 03:01 Who agrees that sometimes LEGO can be really annoying? 03:01 it was because to hard for the age group which the first level was to hard 03:01 Don't spam same. 03:01 Moro 03:01 i agree 03:02 http://www.cartoline.it/pics/_zoom_flash.htm?immagine=scherzi_150404_01.swf 03:02 I mean, they have changed the image of Creator on Products, yet that set still isn't available. 03:02 O__o what are you guys talking about 03:02 Br1ck, PM. 03:02 click on my link lol! 03:02 when lsc comes on he will tell you the link 03:02 http://www.lego.com/en-gb/products/default.aspx Look at Creator, that set still isn't out. 03:03 Xtreme, that link is spam. 03:03 for the new game 03:03 lego harry potter has been discontinued 03:03 We know. 03:03 03:04 yet lego star wars hasn't 03:04 but they did have good games 03:04 yea 03:05 i might get disconnected in a few 03:06 congrats to 1999bug for being brickipedian of the month good job man! 03:06 Meh 03:06 Gtg 03:06 Bye 03:09 just us 6 03:25 Gonna go, bye! 03:30 back 03:37 i am back 03:37 yay 03:38 ok who wants to edit with me 03:38 Can't you do it solo?? 03:38 it is batman 2 03:39 Hi 03:40 hi mat 03:40 gotta go 03:41 bye 03:41 bye 03:44 How are you? 03:47 good 04:04 @legoisawesome: how many times are you going to say bye?! 04:05 I imagine when he leaves and when someone else is leaving. 04:05 Br1ck animat0r gotta go 04:05 bye 04:05 4:41 Legoisawesome bye 04:05 Such as like that. 04:06 It is probaly me thinking the sem bit of chat is a differnt but 04:07 but that happens when chats is not moving for 15 minutes 04:10 hello 04:13 LOL, there is an article about the yogscast on the bbc http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/technology-18768443 04:15 Heya 04:16 hello jeyo 04:17 04:20 Hey CJCo/ 04:20 04:21 How long has Bricki been around? 04:22 Too long? 04:22 21,300 articles since March 4, 2005 04:22 o_O 04:22 Very popular 04:26 ... 04:28 Hi Br1ck! 04:28 04:28 Hi 04:29 04:31 04:31 hello skp 04:31 04:31 Hey guys 04:31 LSC! 04:31 Hi guys 04:31 Hey Jeyo! 04:31 You're usually only on in 12 hours from now 04:32 04:32 Nah, I'm really active now so I'm on right now also 04:34 cool 04:34 04:34 @CJC: What was the emoticon for? (Or, what are you shocked about?) 04:38 moro 04:38 Hi Korp 04:38 Hey Korp 04:38 whaz happeningk 04:40 nothing, really 04:40 dead-ish chat 04:40 I'm just looking for something 04:42 I'm editing 04:43 im kind of AFK 04:43 Thats always good 04:43 *That's 04:45 What? AFK is good? 04:45 away from keyboard, right? 04:45 Yeah 04:45 It's always good to get off the computer 04:45 Oh 04:46 Yeah 04:47 NO 04:48 hi lcs 04:48 i love computer 04:48 Hi Lego 04:48 Brb 04:48 NO what, Korp? 04:49 you back lsc 04:49 Yeah 04:50 I was looking through old LEGO Club Mags last night 04:50 ohh, the nostalgia! 04:50 did you ask your parents where your grandmother lived 04:51 User_blog:CM4S/Comic_Con_Hobbit_Minifigures I like how they made Bombur like that... 04:51 lsc show everyone the new game 04:51 Oh no I forgot 04:51 New Game? 04:51 @Br1ck lol 04:51 you know the game replacing lego universe 04:51 Oh they already know 04:51 ok 04:51 04:51 The fat/beard pice should have extended to his stomach 04:52 what game? 04:52 are you going to ask your parents now 04:52 http://www-images.theonering.org/torwp/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/bombur-stephenhunter.jpg They made him fat by putting a rounded belly under his tied beard! 04:52 Hold on maybe later I'm working on something right now 04:53 a page 04:53 Br1ck I saw 04:53 but he wasn't fat enough 04:53 No it's something Secret me and another user from Brickipedia are working on 04:53 And they made his belly sticking out of his chest 04:54 ok 04:54 can i join it 04:58 04:58 Test 04:58 i am looking for pics of the minifigure venom and phoenix 04:59 They haven't been made, I believe 05:00 brb 05:01 they are at the comic con convention 05:02 Back 05:03 05:04 hiya 05:08 hi 05:10 Got some chips 05:11 Gollum preffers fish, nice and raw and wriggling! You can keep your stinksing chips! 05:12 05:12 Hello 05:12 be on comic-con watch! 05:12 i am working on star wars 05:12 It's tomorrow 05:12 debackman@centurylink.net 05:13 http://debackman@centurylink.net 05:13 You can watch it on Channel 162 G4 Thursday at 7:00 PM 05:13 tells you all about LEGO at comic-con 05:13 I used to go to comic-con like you... then I took an overweight korean klingon to the foot... 05:14 new superheroes (Flash,and Shazam) 05:14 and other superheroes 05:14 maybe cyborg and aquaman 05:14 well i need to go now 05:14 05:15 i looked it up lsc but it was not thre for the comic con 05:15 i would love to go ro comic con some day 05:15 @Lego Comic Con is tomorrow 05:15 @Brick Me too 05:15 i hope it comes to houston 05:16 I gtg guys 05:16 See ya later 05:16 I'll be back later 05:16 05:16 me to 05:16 See ya 05:17 05:17 I'd best be off, too 05:17 bye 05:25 why would comic co 05:25 *con 05:25 go to houston 05:25 it is always in the same place 05:26 Hi. 05:28 Hi! 05:29 Chat is kind of messed up... 05:29 It's easy to chat, but the top is squished. 05:30 chat is fine for me 05:31 No, you're right, the top banner is smaller. 05:31 oh yeah 05:31 Hi 05:33 hello mat 05:34 How are you? 05:38 hey. i would really appreciate it if u came here: http://partyonthechat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat to party with us! if u would not like me to come again, please sign ur wiki here:http://partyonthechat.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki%27s_that_don%27t_wanna_participate thanks 05:39 I was too late to ban him 05:39 Damn it 05:41 LOL# 05:41 I did not notice because I was editing 05:42 I think he is a bot 05:43 If he wasn't I would try to tell him to don't advertise his chat 06:00 Just finnished my editing of 2013 06:08 I'm working on the First Aid merit badge for Boy Scouts 06:08 06:08 Are you using magical wizard potions? 06:08 Wizards = Epic. 06:08 06:08 http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/lookout/lennox-dog-put-sleep-belfast-145939624.html 06:08 ? 06:09 06:09 What the heck's wrong with them? 06:10 06:10 Just because it looks like a pit bull? 06:10 *** idiots 06:10 ikr 06:11 That's like killing someone because they're black, or something. 06:11 Warn 1 06:11 06:11 Wait! 06:11 You're a chat mod! 06:11 Good lord! 06:11 I'm sorry 06:11 I couldn't help myself 06:11 how are you a chatmod? 06:11 trust me, I will not do it again 06:11 what do you mean, how? 06:12 Hi 06:12 Jeyo became a chatmod sorta recently 06:12 @Br1ck 06:12 I becme a mod at least a month ago 06:12 something like that 06:13 but Br1ck I've never done that before and I never will again, it's just...did you read the srticle? 06:13 *article 06:13 I want to get at least 200 edit before I apply for chatmod 06:13 http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/lookout/lennox-dog-put-sleep-belfast-145939624.html 06:13 ^ this article 06:14 06:16 Br1ck PM 06:16 Hi 06:17 Hi 06:17 Is there a way to change ur username? 06:18 Yes 06:19 Go to your preferences 06:19 K thanks 06:22 so.. 06:23 Jeyo? How is your mech? 06:23 Oh yeah 06:24 complete 06:24 What should it be called? 06:25 I don't know 06:26 PM 06:36 <1999bug> Test 06:36 <1999bug> I'm on my iPod.. 06:36 Test Dummy. 06:37 <1999bug> =3 06:38 <1999bug> ... 06:39 <1999bug> Derp 06:39 What? 06:39 <1999bug> Derp. =P 06:41 <1999bug> =l 06:41 ... 06:49 Hi Clone! 06:49 Hi 06:52 Hey clone 06:52 Hey CJC 06:52 Hi CJC 06:53 Br1ck! 06:54 Hi, Clone. 06:55 Clone PM 07:02 http://www.gizmodo.co.uk/2012/07/watch-the-152455-piece-lego-rolls-royce-engine-in-action/ - Rolls Royce has too much time on its hands. 07:05 hello 07:05 my dog tried nicking my steak at dinner 07:05 Hey guys! 07:06 Great news! 07:06 What? 07:06 Hi LSC! 07:06 I FINALLY updated LDD and I have Google Chrome 07:06 *got Google Chrome 07:06 07:07 ? 07:07 07:08 Hullo. 07:08 Hi 07:08 Hi CJC 07:08 Hi Neo 07:08 Brb 07:08 Hi 07:09 Hey IMF Agent 07:09 Brb 07:09 Hello!!! 07:09 Thanks again . 07:09 Just got information on HF 2013 but Darth isn't letting me post it 07:09 your welcome Neo 07:09 07:10 Hi 07:10 Can I see, Agent? 07:10 Hi. 07:10 Back 07:11 Not a trusted source IMFA 07:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoKexiXo9GM 07:11 Can it CGCJ 07:12 Fake, anyone can edit Wikipedia 07:13 Also don't tell me to "Can it" 07:13 I believe the oceans thing is true, but I can't be so sure. 07:13 I found a music video in LEGO 07:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTH71AAxXmM&feature=relmfu 07:14 Why'd you kick him? 07:14 White Stripes. 07:14 I'm Baaaaaaack 07:14 Yay 07:15 thank you CJC 07:16 oh and cool video 07:16 He was saying yay to the video 07:16 I think 07:17 (Well, I wasn't, but I well....wasn't...just, forget it ) 07:18 This ain't a party, get off the dancefloor. You want the getdown, here comes the gang war 07:18 (unammused) 07:18 You're doing alright, I've got the answer, cause all the good times, they give you cancer 07:18 XD 07:19 Hey SKP 07:19 Hi 07:20 Hi guys 07:20 Hi SKP 07:21 Hi. 07:22 who here likes Doctor Who? 07:23 Hi CGCJ 07:23 @IMFAgent1: I do 07:23 So do I. 07:24 I gotta go soon 07:24 Me but the classic series is the best 07:24 Aww, bye Br1ck 07:24 See ya Br1ck 07:26 I gotta go... 07:26 07:26 :(Bye 07:27 07:27 Instincts that can still betray us, 07:27 A journey that leads to the sun, 07:27 Soulless and bent on destruction, 07:27 A struggle between right and wrong. 07:28 You take my place in the showdown, 07:28 I'll observe with a pitiful eye, 07:28 I'd humbly ask for forgiveness, 07:28 A request well beyond you and I. 07:28 What's that from CJC? 07:28 Both of them that is. 07:29 07:29 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:29 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:29 (Joy Division - Heart and Soul) 07:29 actually that right there is the 5th 07:29 An abyss that laughs at creation, 07:29 A circus complete with all fools, 07:29 Foundations that lasted the ages, 07:29 Then ripped apart at their roots. 07:29 Beyond all this good is the terror, 07:29 The grip of a mercenary hand, 07:29 When savagery turns all good reason, 07:29 There's no turning back, no last stand. 07:30 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:30 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:30 Existence well what does it matter? 07:30 I exist on the best terms I can. 07:30 The past is now part of my future, 07:30 The present is well out of hand. 07:30 The present is well out of hand. 07:31 Does anyone have any enemies? 07:32 (just a question) 07:32 No 07:32 Existence well what does it matter? 07:32 I exist on the best terms I can. 07:32 The past is now part of my future, 07:32 The present is well out of hand. 07:32 The present is well out of hand. 07:32 07:32 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:32 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:32 One will burn, one will burn. 07:32 Heart and soul, one will burn. 07:33 (oops, same verse twice) 07:33 Enemies? 07:33 a person that doesn't like you 07:33 That isn't an enemy. 07:33 or User I should say 07:34 So like you then as you told me to "Can it" 07:34 I'm Confused. 07:34 If we are defining enemy as someone who doesn't like you, then yes. 07:34 A fair few 07:34 and does anything he can to make you not want to come back here to brickipedia 07:34 the user that is 07:37 I can't find the squid leg/piece thing anywhere.... 07:37 ? 07:37 No, because if they annoy me too much then it can become...unpleasant for them. 07:37 (And not because of me. 07:39 @IMF Agent LDD 07:39 I gtg guys 07:39 See ya guys 07:39 07:41 Hi Brick Bobby 07:42 Hi Jeyo 07:42 Hi 07:43 hello 07:43 can anyone tell me how to be a member of the brickipedia avengers team? 07:44 No such thing 07:44 No Avengers team 07:44 There is 07:44 I'm Iron man in it 07:44 I am Iron man nananannaa I don't know how the rest of this song goes. 07:45 07:46 @CJC Same 07:46 how can I be in it? 07:47 IDK what it is. 07:47 Neither do I 07:47 Jeyo? 07:48 yeah? 07:48 Oh 07:48 um 07:48 It's already complete 07:48 TBH, if you want to know what is going on here, don't ask me. 07:48 We have users for each of the avengers 07:48 Just because I'm a 'crat, doesn't mean I can tell you anything useful. (Like say, every admin ) 07:50 Yeah 07:50 no clue what TBH means 07:50 07:50 To be honest 07:50 07:50 When I woke up tonight, I said I'm 07:50 Gonna make somebody love me 07:50 I'm gonna make somebody love me 07:50 And now I know , now I know, now I know 07:50 I know that it's you 07:50 You lucky, lucky, You're so lucky! 07:51 O_o 07:51 o_O 07:53 Ooh, I didn't realize that lyric existed in the song. (I thought "blew" was "knew". Know it just sounds dirty) 07:54 I don't think I'll finish it. 07:54 My idea of an Awesome Saturday Night includes the folowing 07:54 Pizza 07:54 Pop 07:54 Doctor Who 07:54 Sex Drugs and rock n roll? 07:54 lol 07:55 Oh look, bot isn't here. What a surprise. 07:57 hello 07:59 Hi Bobby 08:01 Hey 08:04 Hi CS 08:04 Alton Towers on Friday! 08:05 Hey guys 08:06 Ok 08:06 Ok 08:07 Ok? 08:07 g2g 08:07 Me and my brothers are making a movie 08:07 bye 08:09 I'm working my next avatar! 08:09 Hello 08:09 @Creeper Cool! 08:09 What will he look like? 08:11 Secret! 08:11 08:21 Heyo 08:21 08:27 New avatar didn't go to plan, I'll try again tomorrow 08:29 Hello! 08:30 Hi Bob 08:31 Hillo 08:31 *Hello 08:38 08:41 so.... 08:48 08:49 hi 08:49 Pudding 08:52 08:54 08:54 <1999bug> On my iPod still. 08:55 Hey guys 08:56 <1999bug> Hi 08:56 Dang it I gtg be back in a little while 08:56 i am bck 08:56 08:57 hi clone 09:01 brb 09:07 I guess if no one is talking I'll go... 09:09 Sorry for all of the spam. 09:14 Hello 09:14 Whatsup? 09:14 Why was Brickipedia just on lockdown? 09:15 What do you mean by that? 09:15 About five minutes ago, everything was switched to read-only. 09:15 Hi CM4S 09:16 Was that why I was unable to log in? 09:16 Same. 09:16 Probably. 09:16 Chat was shut down. 09:16 Editing was disabled. 09:16 It was weird. 09:18 ? 09:19 odd 09:28 09:29 hello??? 09:30 Hey 09:30 hi 09:30 I'm in Orlando! 09:30 nice 09:30 Sup guys 09:30 Awesome 09:31 whos going to stalk lego at comic-con for the wiki 09:31 I'm going to comic con 09:32 take pics of the exclusive minifigs that would really help the wiki 09:32 Not San Diego 09:32 09:32 tv? 09:32 You guys are going to comic con? 09:32 no 09:32 I really want sh 09:33 09:33 ^^^^ 09:33 Not the ya know word I accidentally hit the return buttom 09:33 I was gone for like 12 hours because of the Plane 09:34 nice 09:34 Now I wanna fly like superman 09:34 09:34 ok.. 09:34 09:35 You're getting a bit weird about Superman.... 09:35 ? 09:35 Titans whats happening you logging off and on 09:35 I'm on a horrible internet connection. 09:35 ok 09:35 i gtg 09:35 09:35 Bye 09:36 Who's goin to comic con 09:36 I... 09:36 Cool 09:36 ...don't 09:37 09:37 The thing you told me in PM,Mat? 09:37 -_- 09:39 ... 09:39 Irnakk, PM 09:39 Did you get it? 09:39 Yep 09:40 Is it a secret?? 09:40 You guys should be talking in PM 09:41 Not live chat -_- 09:42 No, it isn't 09:42 But I told it you because you're the only person that cares about it 09:42 -_- 09:43 Find a better subject then, JackTDTS 09:44 Ok I'm thinking 09:44 ................. 09:46 Ninjago 09:46 Anyone 09:46 Ninjago sucks 09:46 It's the worst of recent LEGO themes 09:46 Shame.... 09:46 Irnakk agrees 09:46 O-O 09:47 (kill me) 09:48 Right, Irnakk? 09:48 Yet it was financially a good them. 09:48 *theme 09:48 Stupid things always sell these times 09:49 "Kreo Battleship Building Sets!" *puts gun in mouth* 09:50 Jack is dead! Game Over...... 09:50 Heh, I don't think I'm still a fan of LEGO 09:51 *Jack returns as a zombie* 09:51 Citizen: RUN! 09:53 Hi. 09:53 Hey guys 09:53 I'm doing summer Math review right now on the computer 09:54 *Well, I have to 09:54 I have vacations 09:54 *JackTDTS starts turning human again* 09:55 I have summer vacation too, it's just my mom and dad want me to do summer math review 09:55 I came back from my ten day vacation yesterday. 09:55 I hate Math 09:55 http://www.mathletics.com 09:56 You can compete against other people in Mathletics Live 09:56 I stink at math 09:56 Really? Like who would click that link? 09:56 It costs money. I was just showing you the site. -_- 09:57 Why are we talking about boring ol' math? 09:57 09:57 I rocked at Math.... until Algebra. 09:57 lol same 09:57 *Subject Change* 09:57 Wait let's stop talking about math before my head explodeds 09:57 _________________________________________________ 09:57 09:57 Titansfan345, if you are doing that purposefully, stop. 09:58 that line means subject change, according to Czech 09:58 I'm not so shut the up. 09:58 He has bad connection 09:58 Don't swear 09:58 ^ 09:58 It censored it, so what's the damage? 09:58 3 Day ban. 09:58 If you can avoid it, don't say it at all 09:58 Say instead . 09:59 Don't swear, Video Gamer1, even if it's censored 09:59 Warn 1 09:59 Maybe it's censored, but it shows your bad manner 09:59 no pie caek or you! 09:59 3 warns I think.... 09:59 I typed in , not the f-bomb. 09:59 I thought it was 2 09:59 Warn 2: Stop Swearing, Video Gamer1. 10:00 No for you gamer 10:00 One More Warn and you will be banned. 10:00 I was away XD 10:00 Hai 10:00 Hi Irnakk 10:00 Hi 10:00 10:00 What you cant see what I wrote? 10:01 Exactly, but like Mat said, it shows your bad manner. 10:01 If we didn't have censors those would be actually curses. 10:01 So don't swear. 10:01 I don't care if it's censored. 10:01 I didn't swear. 10:01 Right, Jack TDS? 10:02 ... 10:02 If a X face blocked out the word you said than that's called a swear or curse. 10:02 ? 10:02 * epic facepalm* 10:02 It was meant to be a joke block. 10:02 Gtg guys bye 10:02 10:02 Ok. But like I said, don't swear or curse here, even if it's a joke 10:02 It is not allowed. 10:02 Now please, change the subject 10:03 p i e c a e k is what I wrote. 10:04 ... 10:05 So.... 10:05 Comic Con? 10:05 Meh 10:05 Hope some new LEGO theme or set or videogame is revealed. 10:05 Comic con, and all happenings like that are for... guess who 10:06 Maybe they'll show concept art for the Minifigures MMOG 10:06 Or maybe they haven't made it yet 10:06 : 10:06 10:09 ... 10:09 Wow.... Surface Area of Cylinders? 10:10 You gotta be kidding me 10:10 The formula for that thing is crazy. 10:10 A = 2 pi R squared + 2 pi RH -_- 10:11 No way I'm doing that lesson 10:11 Wait why am I just randomly talking? 10:11 Hi. 10:11 10:12 I hate things like comic con 10:13 Hey Darth 10:13 @Mat Why? 10:13 I'm going to make a counrty/club and want to make a wiki for it. 10:13 What should I name the wiki? 10:13 A Club? 10:13 Uhh..... Darth henry Wiki? 10:13 clone you there 10:13 I don't like the atmosphere on them 10:13 And its purpose is pointless for me 10:13 Ninja-Hmmm. 10:14 plus lsc did you ask your parents yet 10:14 No. 10:14 I promise I'll ask them later 10:14 I gtg 10:14 Bye guyes 10:14 *guys 10:14 See ya 10:14 10:15 10:15 C-ya! 10:15 Sayounara 10:15 Bye 10:15 Good bye 10:15 See ya 10:15 Later 10:15 10:15 I know what you're thinking: Leave Already! 10:15 I'm not. Bwa hah ha hahahaha! 10:15 10:16 Or maybe I will leave 10:16 See ya 10:16 later 10:16 listening to back it up song 10:19 brb dinner 10:19 GTG. 10:20 when wil lsc be back 10:23 gtg bb shortly 10:37 back 10:43 Lego sesame street! heh heh.... What? No one? 10:46 Mat96, do I still have two warnings? 10:46 I think you have 10:46 Back 10:47 Lego back to the future!! Heh heh... What? No one? 10:47 Actually, there is a CUUSOO theme that received 10,000 supports 10:47 i wonder which hero custom theme i should make IRL (and maybe post on this wiki) 10:48 So LEGO is actually making a theme and sets of it 10:48 themE and sets of what? 10:48 *theme 10:48 Back_to_the_Future_(BTTF)_-_DeLorean_Time_Machine 10:48 i could imagine the lego DeLorean (however you spell it) 10:48 cool! 10:48 Of Back to the Future 10:48 Yeah 10:48 The CUUSOO project got 10,000 supports so LEGO is currently making a theme and set(s) of it 10:49 when should it come out? 10:50 We have no idea 10:50 LEGO hasn't stated yet 10:50 ok 10:50 Cuusoo doesn't make themes, only sets 10:51 I know 10:54 Man this is hard work 10:54 which custom theme about a superhero/superhero team should i make next IRL... 10:54 IRL? 10:54 in real life 10:54 Ah 10:54 Hmmm..... 10:54 don't you know that? 10:54 Yes, I usually say In Real Life and not IRL 10:54 Justice League? 10:54 Teen Titans? 10:55 well i can be very lazy and just shorten stuff sometimes 10:55 hm...teen titans... 10:56 i think i'll start off with 5 members of the team and then (if they have them) main rivals eg. starfire's evil sister,trigon,deathstroke 10:56 villains 10:56 i meant 10:56 Beast Boy is the best! 10:57 He's actually probably my favorite superhero 10:57 Dunno though 10:57 yes,but beast boy wouldn't really have a main villain 10:57 He's a Hero 10:57 except zoo keeper XD 10:57 i know 10:57 Beast Boy is a Hero XD 10:57 Oh you mean his villian 10:57 Ahh ok Gotcha 10:57 do you know him from young justice,teen titans (anime) or the new teen titans comic 10:58 TV Show/Anime 10:58 I used to watch it 10:58 I don't anymore... for some reason 10:58 gtg 10:58 bye 10:58 why is it that that is the only teen titans nearly EVERYONE in the world knows!? 10:58 anyways 10:59 Ok......? 10:59 the thing with richard grayson (robin) is you can have many main villains for him 10:59 deathstroke 10:59 jason todd (if he is depicted as evil) 10:59 two-face 10:59 btw 11:00 Yeah 11:00 jason todd was the second robin 11:00 he is now the current red hood 11:00 he has had the aliases red robin,nightwing and batman 11:00 why didn't the second piece of info show? 11:01 he is now the current red hood 11:01 Jawson 11:01 Just linking myself to that article 11:02 I like Jawson 11:02 my fav SP3 criminal 11:02 hm.... which custom richard grayson should i make.... young justice? 11:02 nightwing? 11:02 2 fav is Squidman 11:02 I like Brick Daddy 11:02 3rd fav is Craniac 11:03 and thats it 11:03 I have almost every SP3 set 11:03 Yeah, i like Brick daddy too 11:03 i only have 1 XD 11:03 4th fav is Brick Daddy 11:03 I'm only missing The Galactic Enforcer, Prison transport vehicle thingy, and Squidman's Pitstop 11:03 I even entered in the Space Police contest but I didn't win... 11:03 i think i have squidman's spacestop 11:03 That was a couple years ago though 11:04 Yeah it was Limited Edition, I believe 11:04 The only person I don't have is Slizer 11:04 That's it 11:04 I don't own Craniac, Jawson, or Brick Daddy XP 11:04 Slizer is a tribute 11:04 I want a Slizer 11:04 no,i have squidman escapw 11:04 *escape 11:04 or a Throwbot 11:05 They were cool 11:05 They were before bionicle 11:05 5969_Squidman_Escape prototype looks like in was made in the 80s or the 90s 11:06 You're right 11:06 wait i had another space police III set 11:06 I have a lot of Classic Space sets also from when my Dad was a kid, he gave them to me 11:06 Hey Lego 11:06 hi 11:07 lemme see if i can find it on this wiki on the bottom of space police III pages 11:07 heh 11:07 what did your parents say 11:07 They said they think it's Houston but they're not sure 11:07 what did who's parents say 11:07 They're gonna call her later 11:07 ok thx 11:07 @Lego 11:08 plus did anyone find out what phoenix and venom look like 11:08 Because my Grandma just moved there like a year ago, so they don't really know 11:08 And no 11:08 I couldn't find any pics 11:08 Do you guys know what Slizers and Throwbots are? 11:08 slizers i think are candy 11:08 i know what phoenix and venom look like 11:08 -_- not those slizers 11:08 @Storm Yeah, I saw the article page 11:09 Sort of 11:09 or the henchman in ninjago or that movie clutch powers 11:09 @Lego lol 11:09 what did it look like 11:09 venom looks like a black spiderman but stronger and with a big tongue 11:09 Henchman in Ninjago? I don't believe there was a henchman named Slizer. 11:09 *in Ninjago 11:09 @Wikan He's trying to find Official LEGO Venom pics 11:10 The Minifigures, not the actual people 11:10 no wait i rmember he is the guy who worked for the evil wizard in clutch powers 11:10 official lego venom pics? venom and phoenix are gonna become lego!? 11:10 Are they, Lego? 11:10 yeah there was a page made by king 11:10 I hope they dont mess up Venom like they did in the Spider-Man 3 movie >:| 11:11 Can you link me to it, Lego? 11:11 i will watch the movie and see 11:11 i will try 11:11 Example See? except with no spaces 11:11 Put [[ 11:11 as a nerd,right now i am jumping around screaming happily 11:11 and ]] 11:11 The Slizer Page 11:12 Venom 11:12 5970_Freeze_Ray_Frenzy i also have this of lego space police. too late? 11:12 yo 11:12 Dam it 11:12 Actually, they're not sets, just Exclusives 11:12 11:12 http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/07/11/comic-con-lego-exclusives-revealed 11:12 Phoenix 11:12 Hey Jeyo 11:12 DARN you have to get them at comicon 11:13 Hi Sky 11:13 Heyo jeyo 11:13 i am saying darn cos i have no idea where comicon is 11:13 hi sky 11:13 hey lego 11:13 it is in san diego 11:13 when is it 11:13 Tomorrow 11:13 right now and tommorrow 11:13 In San Diego 11:13 Hi 11:13 yes 11:13 Hello 11:13 *screams* 11:14 The Slizer and Throwbot page 11:14 hello 11:14 @Wikan You could get them off eBay 11:14 i know 11:14 brb got to take a dump 11:14 brb 11:14 but these minifigures made my brain not work properly 11:14 cos they are my fav marvel characters 11:15 speaking about "exclusive" "lego" and "ebay" 11:15 jk 11:15 No one says hello?! its fine guys. 11:15 i think the green lantern movie costume is stupid 11:15 hi eric 11:15 What?! I said Hello 11:16 oh sorry!! LSC and Legoisawesome 11:16 and i know cap and iron man are their comic versions,but i don't really care 11:16 It's okay, Eric 11:17 who thinks they should do a marvel vs dc 11:17 video game 11:17 Heeheehee thanks LSC 11:17 me 11:17 anyone 11:17 3 on 3 battles 11:17 plus can you tell us the secret thing you are working on lsc 11:18 No, sorry it's secret 11:18 11:18 A secret thing hmmmm? 11:18 with the brickipedian 11:18 OH? 11:18 top secret 11:18 :0 11:18 Ok I'll reveal one thing: It's fun and will be released for everyone to play soon 11:18 who thinks they could make a jersey shore theme 11:19 come on ebay LOAD FASTER!!! but not harder bettter and stronger though.... 11:19 They could but why???? 11:19 i don't watch jersey shore 11:19 is it the new game you told us 11:19 Nor do I 11:19 ? We're definitely not making a Jersey Shore theme, I can tell you that 11:19 thank god 11:19 XD 11:19 because a lot of young adults would like to see there idols into lego 11:20 I gtg guys 11:20 See ya later 11:20 ok bye 11:20 11:20 k LSC BYE 11:20 are you coming back lsc 11:20 Bye! 11:20 "idols"? i'd rather have aquaman as my idol,and i absolutely HATE aquaman 11:20 11:21 Hahaha 11:21 who knows that the guy mermaid man died 11:21 I KNOW RIGHT?! 11:21 who voiced him 11:21 he was also known a captain mchale 11:21 Ernest Borgnine 11:21 exactly 11:21 mchale? thinking of mchale people i know.... 11:22 he was 95!! 11:22 i still se reuns on this chanel called u tube 11:22 Yeah probably 11:22 i think people know youtube... 11:22 not online but on tv 11:22 Oh i think my tv can do that but i dont know 11:22 .......... 11:23 it is not youtube it a channel that youtube owns i think i not exactly sure 11:23 no offense but i'd rather see youtube. ytps and memes just crack me up 11:23 mmmmm 11:23 who thinks they should release rock band 2 lego stars 11:23 never played rockband or lego rockband 11:24 rockband was cool but guitar hero was freaking amazing 11:24 me too but it looks fun 11:24 guitar heo is awesome 11:24 hero 11:24 they should release a theme for rock and rollers 11:25 hi video 11:25 Changed my avatar. 11:25 sweet 11:25 Do you like this or the old one better? 11:26 sup video? 11:26 lwell i am a noob yo brickipedia 11:26 so i was jsut being nice about it 11:26 Want to know how to change your avatar? 11:27 yes 11:27 yeah 11:27 i want to change my avatar but i don't know what to... 11:27 11:27 11:27 iknow! 11:27 i am planning to change it to superman 11:27 wait no i don't 11:27 minifig 11:27 mine comp. always freezes when i try to change the avatar 11:28 who thinks minecraft is stupid 11:28 Go to the Superman page. 11:28 I've never played mincraft b4 11:28 possible avatar changers:gl logo 11:28 scorpion 11:28 minecraft rules!!! 11:29 Have you, Lego? 11:29 i heard minecraft sucks because of it quality 11:29 minecraft is supposed to be blocky @haters 11:30 no but i seen peaple play it and it is stepid 11:30 like who 11:30 dose not have a story 11:30 *YYYYAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNN* I'm tired minecraft vids are always on youtube like featured minecraft stuff 11:30 friends at my school 11:30 GTG. 11:30 minecraft is SUPPOSED to not have story 11:30 Do you guys live in NY 11:30 no not me 11:30 New york 11:31 it even WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE BOSSES 11:31 Ok in the eastern regions? anyone? 11:31 hey does anyone here love classic cars? 11:31 i am in texas go cowboys 11:31 i do 11:31 and you don't watch your friends. there are cool people who play minecraft. (well you can watch your friends but they suck compared to:) 11:31 yogscast 11:32 captainsparklez 11:32 would you go to classic cars wiki if you do 11:32 youtube stuffs up my computer now so that's all i got 11:32 ok and if i do 11:32 ledgesleeper 11:32 they're funny 11:33 jy,gnmghj 11:33 Hey. 11:33 hi 11:33 hola! 11:33 bonjour 11:33 bonjourno 11:33 gutentag 11:33 kounishiwa 11:33 koneechiwawawa 11:33 Again, hey does anyone here love classic cars? 11:33 ni how 11:34 i do 11:34 I like cars 11:34 Only speak English please. 11:34 i like trains 11:34 i collect mini models 11:34 ok 11:34 i collect nascars 11:34 cars are boring. you drive in them. and? exactly. 11:34 would you edit classic cars wiki im trying to get more people there 11:34 I love trains too! I used to collect those thomas tank engine ones 11:34 SURE Munster 11:34 hey everyone was speaking another language irmakk 11:34 ill try 11:34 me to 11:35 Hahaha haha me 3or 4 or whatever 11:35 number 11:35 But English is the only allowed Language in here. 11:35 i forgot to do a few things brb 11:35 it was a jioke 11:35 heres the link go on chat 11:35 can i become a moderater 11:35 http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Buick_Y-Job 11:36 No, unless you request it. 11:36 how can you link it 11:36 he meant on the cars wiki.... 11:36 k thx m.m. 11:36 classic cars 11:36 no i was talking to irmakk 11:36 where's my DS!? 11:37 come on just look at the site and get on chat 11:38 I'm bored... 11:38 so am i,ya see me complainin'? 11:39 me to but i am not comeplaining 11:40 come, playning 11:41 penguin 11:42 what about the penguin 11:42 i am trying out the text 11:43 what's "the text"? the thing you see on chat 11:43 11:43 ok finnally 11:43 vs the 11:43 ok 11:44 ... 11:44 who can help me become a moderater or a administarter 11:45 administrator 11:45 yes 11:45 can someone give me the link 11:46 well first of all to be admin you have to have heaps of edits to show that you can be regularly counted on the contribute to the wiki 11:46 *on to 11:46 ok 11:47 and plus are you a admin wikam 11:47 no 11:47 oh what about a moderater 11:47 you can tell if you have a golden minifigure next to your name 11:48 nop do you wish 11:48 i have none and never will as i only "edit" by commenting on blogs and small edits 11:48 or just to improve grammar/spelling on a page 11:48 i add stuff to pages 11:49 and,maybe one day making custom pages 11:49 but that day might never come 11:49 no you can have help you know that right 11:49 i don't have paint nor know how to use it,and i suck at LDD 11:50 hi awesome 11:50 Hear ye, hear ye, Knight! 11:50 so i make the minifigs,give 'em to a paint guy and/or give ideas to a guy who's good at LDD and they make it 11:50 Lego, call him knight 11:50 is that correct? 11:50 ok 11:51 you should take a class online and a website called custom minifig.uk.co 11:51 i have bad memory and i won't do it today 11:52 its ok you can do it in a few month 11:52 Sorry, I'm American, I don't use ".uk.co" websites. 11:52 me to 11:52 same i use au sites though 11:52 what type of au sites 11:53 .au 11:53 sometimes just .com 11:53 I use ".com: sites. 11:53 you mean australia 11:54 brb 11:54 I'm Morcian. 11:54 what's morcian 11:54 what is morcian 2012 07 11